Untitled
by CrazyBuff
Summary: After Buffy talks with her mom and Willow, she is having second thoughts of what she said to Spike


TITLE: Untitled   
BY: Sunnyshine405@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Ater the talk with her mom and Willow, Buffy goes to Spike's crypt to tell him that there is absolutly no way they could ever be together. When she finds Drusilla there, her motive changes...  
CONTENT: During "Crush". Buffy/Spike.  
DISTRIBUTION: Knock yourself out.  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. Joss Whedon owns 'em.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy brushed off the dust from her jacket, caused by the third vampire she had slayed on the way to Spike's crypt. Said crypt was on the other side of the graveyard, and the vamps that roamed there seemed to know she was on a misson... and they were deffiantly trying to slow her down.   
With a groan, she put her stake back in it's hiding place and slowly trudged towards what Spike called his home. She could not believe that she had let her mom and Willow talk her into this. Now there was defiantly no way that she could admit that she was attracted to the blonde vampire. Her friends didn't approve. They had clearly voiced their disgust of any possibility of her feeling anything more than revolsion towards him. She didn't want to disapoint her friends.  
All she had to do was to keep acting like she couldn't stand him and defiantly did not want him, she thought to herself. It had worked every since she first figured out her lusty feelings, that night in the alley when she had made Spike tell her how he had killed his two Slayers. She rembered it perfectly. He had been trying to get her to 'dance with him'. Then there was this one little moment she was sure he was going to kiss her. Probably would have if she hadn't opened her big mouth.   
*I've lasted this long around him, what's so different now?* She asked herself. Oh, she knew what the difference was. It was 'cuz he told her that he loved her. She didn't exactly believe that, but still, it meant he had a thing for her.   
*Question is, now that I know he feels the same way, will I be able to stop myself?* she thought as she came to a stop in front of the door to the crypt. With a deep breath, she threw open the wood door.  
  
******  
  
"Please, Spike. We need you." Drusilla pleaded. "You can be bad agian, my Spike. I know you want it."  
Spike groaned inwardly. For once Drusilla was wrong. He didn't want to be the big bad anymore. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be on the Slayer's side. But, he couldn't tell her that. She wouldn't understand.  
"If the Slayer finds out what I'm doing she'd hunt me down Dru. And with this soddin' chip in my head, she'd be able to kill me, simple as that." he said, musing at how frighteningly true that was.  
"Then we'll hunt her first." Drusilla replied, smiling evily. "Don't you worry, my love. I'll kill that nasty Slayer for you." She cooed.  
Spike didn't know what to say. He didn't have any excuses left. And he couldn't let her kill Buffy. Or even try to.   
"Its a plan then. Anything to get rid of that pesky Slayer," Spike growled.  
*Just until we find Buffy. Then, together, we'll take care of Dru*  
Just then the door to the crypt slammed open.  
  
******  
  
When Buffy stomped into the dank crypt the last thing she would ever think to see would be Drusilla. But, unfortantly, that's what she did see.  
Drusilla nearly jumped with joy. "She's come to us." she purred happilly.  
That disturbed Buffy very much.  
"Let's kill her my dear" Dru growled, morphing to her vampire face.  
When Spike vamped out too, Buffy's eyes widened.  
The fact that Spike would go agianst her after telling her his feelings for her upset her very much.  
Not even caring that he was vamped out, she stomped up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
Only to be thrown across the room by Drusilla.  
Buffy slowly started siting up, rubbing the spot on her head where she had hit the wall. She gasped when Drusilla grabbed her by the hair and tilted her head to the side, baring Buffy's neck. She weakly struggled as Drusilla moved in for the kill.  
  
******  
  
Spike got up off the floor, still recovering from the blow. He had to do something, fast. He had seen the shock and pain in Buffy's eyes. He knew now, that no matter what she said, she trusted him and would have never thought that he would turn agianst her. He had to make sure she could still believe that.  
That's when he saw that Drusilla almost had her fangs in HIS Slayer's throat. There was no way he was going to be able to pry her off. Growling, he pulled a stake out of his coat pocket and shoved it through his ex-lover's heart. He didn't even have a twinge of regret as her dust scattered. All that mattered was that Buffy was alright.   
Spike sat down next to Buffy, and gently lifted her up into his lap. He smiled softly in relief as her eyes fluttered slightly. She moaned.  
"Am I dead?" She asked, afraid to open her eyes.  
"If you were, I'd think you'd be reigning in heaven right about now." Spike replied, chuckling a little.  
Even though she had been assured that she was still alive, she left her eyes closed, enjoying being held by Spike. "Why's that?"  
"Becuase you are my sweet, sun goddess." Spike replied truthfully. She was his sun. His everything. He dared to brush a quick kiss across her temple.  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"Sorry 'bout that luv. Couldn't help myself."  
"S'ok. I don't mind."  
"You don't? What about you're grossed out reaction earlier?" Spike asked her, arching an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."  
"You didn't?"  
"No. I was just so thrown." Buffy repeated her words of earlier to her mom and Willow. "Why would I mind if you felt that way about me?"  
"Beacuase you're disgusted by me and the fact that I'm a vampire and everything else that you said earlier."  
"I just said that stuff because I was worried what my friends reactions would be."  
"To me loving you?"   
Buffy smiled at the "L" word. Maybe he really did feel that way about her. "Not exactly. More like my reaction to it."  
"Oh, I get it. If you don't act all grossed out and stuff, they might think that you like me, and that leads to a whole 'nother bit of worrying of what they think."  
"Something like that." Buffy replied, moving her head from his arm to his chest, sitting up slightly on him.  
"You don't care anymore?" She shook her head slightly. "They probably think that you like me. I might too." He teased. He knew that there was no way that that would happen.  
"Maybe I do" She admitted quietly. She felt him tense up under her.  
"Maybe?" She could hear the hope in his voice.  
Her response was to sit all the way up on his lap and kiss him square on the mouth.  
  
******  
  
Spike's eyes widened as he felt her lips agianst his. He hadn't expected that at all. He pulled away, to look at her with a question in his eyes: Do you know what you're doing?  
She smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him agian. This one was different though. It wasn't just a response to a question, it was a welcoming into her life. Into her heart.  
Spike tried to deepen the kiss, but Buffy pulled away, not ready for that yet. All of this was bringing on a lot of confusion already. She thought all this she had been feeling for Spike had been lust, but it really went deeper then that. She just didn't know how deep.  
*Why is my life always so complicated?*   
With a sigh she leaned agianst his chest and played with the edges of his leather duster.  
Spike just let her lay there, enjoying the fact that she was in his arms.  
  
A/N: If you have any ideas for a title, please let me know! 


End file.
